As well-known in the art, as for a technique related to sailing of a vessel, an E-Navigation technique proposed jointly by England, Japan, the United States, and so on was adopted as an agenda in international maritime organization (IMO) in 2006 and detailed execution plans was discussed to be established until 2012. To this end, research and development into an electronic navigation chart, an integrated intelligent navigation system, a communication device, and the like, in relation to electronic navigation have been gradually ongoing.
Thus, as one of methods thereof, a port management (or coastal port management) is generally used that controllers manage vessels entering a port by using location coordinates through the use of automatic identification systems (AISs) mounted in the vessels or satellites.
However, the method for performing the port management on vessels entering a port is not effective and has a difficulty when a large number of vessels simultaneously enter a port, which eventually causes various types of vessel collision accidents.